


Five Times Daisy Attempted to Not Tell The Avengers About Her Former Boss, and One Time She Decided She'd Had Enough

by IKillShipsNotPeople



Series: Unconnected Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. Things [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Hacker Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz Needs a Hug, Leo Needs a Hug, M/M, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Scary Natasha Romanov, Skye | Daisy Johnson on the Avengers, Sparring, These Idiots, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IKillShipsNotPeople/pseuds/IKillShipsNotPeople
Summary: After the watchdogs and being Quake, Daisy joins a different team.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Unconnected Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754221
Kudos: 63





	Five Times Daisy Attempted to Not Tell The Avengers About Her Former Boss, and One Time She Decided She'd Had Enough

**Author's Note:**

> After Daisy came back to SHIELD from being Quake, Coulson had a different idea for what she could do. He sent her to the Avengers, under strict orders not to tell anyone about the fact that he survived.
> 
> Listen the timeline is WIERD, but lets pretend that Age of Ultron happened after the Framework, instead of before. That might explain everything.

1\. Steve Rogers

“Daisy Johnson?” asked Captain Rogers, and she couldn’t tell if he was Captain America or Steve Roger, and that worried her. She was getting so good at reading people.

“That’s me,” she said, flashing a cheshire cat grin.

“You’ve been requested for a transfer,” said Rogers. He folded his hands over the desk they’re both sitting at, in the white room she’s been in too many times.

“By who?” asked Daisy. The only people who would be able to do that, according to her SHIELD handbook, were May and Coulson. Technically the scary one, Fury, could also probably do it, but he was dead. That was also a technicality. Or a lie.

“It doesn’t say. It does say that you are supposed to be joining the Avengers,” said Rogers.

“Probably Co- probably my boss, then. Damn. I’ve heard about y’all,” she said with a smirk. His expression shifted, giving off a confused puppy vibe. “Sorry, I used to be a fanatic, until I became an Inhuman myself.”

His expression straightened out. “Hill said that she will make the necessary arrangements.”

“Of course. Thanks for the opportunity,” she said. She smiled a little.

“I’ll be glad to have you join the fight." he made that sentence sound so patriotic. "Out of curiosity, do you know who put in the transfer?”

“I… maybe. It’s possible that it was my SO, Agent May,” she said. He nodded. She got a squirmy feeling in her gut. She knows who requested the transfer. It was Coulson, because of course it was Coulson. That nerd. “Until next time, Captain Rogers.”

“Steve,” he said with a kind smile.

“I’m Daisy, though I think you know that. Until next time, Steve,” she repeated. He nodded again.

2\. Tony Stark

“Damn, who’s the new girl?” asked Stark over team breakfast. Well, seeing as it was only Steve, Tony Stark, and Daisy, team breakfast could be a little much. Daisy was well aware that she looked a little nervous, and though that could be the fact that she was joining the _Avengers_ , it could also be that she, for the first time since she left the Afterlife, was with people who could take her down. Yoyo probably could, too.

“Daisy Johnson,” she said. She grimaced. “Some people call me Quake.”

“You’re the one who’s been going after those rabid dogs?” asked Stark. She exchanged a small glance with Steve.

“Watchdogs, but yeah,” she said.

“Under whose authority?” asked Stark, his eyes making contact with hers.

“Sorry?” She picked up the word from Simmons, after May said that the best way to buy time was to get someone to repeat their question.

“Who was telling you what to do?” asked Stark.

“I wasn’t aware you were a big stickler for authority,” said Daisy carefully. “And if you are, I guess I won’t tell you how I got into all of your files that one time.”

“I heard you were a field agent,” said Stark, but he looks intrigued now. She smirked as he fell right into her trap.

“I am. I hacked into your servers before that, when I worked with a group called the Rising Tide,” she said. He shifted again from intrigued to impressed. “Have you heard of us?”

“Wait, was that the Obadiah Stane Hack?” asked Stark, calling it by the name it had been dubbed at the time.

“Yeah,” she said.

“Wait. What was the Obadiah Stane Hack?” asked Steve.

“Obadiah Stane was my business partner, and after he got me captured in Afghanistan, he ripped out my arc reactor and stole my suit. Then, later, the public didn’t understand that he was a terrorist, so an unnamed group of hackers that we found out later were known as the Rising Tide leaked a lot of his files to the internet,” said Stark.

“I would love to get a look at the coding for your defence system,” said Daisy. “It’s easily the best I’ve ever encountered.”

Steve casually tapped her shoulder. He had his phone in his hand, and made the universal sign for _I’ve got to take this_. She and Stark nodded. She turned back to Stark and quirked an eyebrow.

“I would, but I’m fairly sure you’re on SHIELD’s team, and if you’re good enough to get past JARVIS, you could probably recreate him without too much trouble,” said Stark.

She smiled disarmingly, but it didn’t work. 

“Jarvis?” asked Daisy.

“Yes, Agent Johnson?” asked a disembodied voice from the ceiling. For some reason, it was British. Daisy jumped.

“Sorry, who are you?” asked Daisy, her voice a little rough but mostly controlled. “Also, where are you?”

“My name is Jarvis, I am an AI created by Mister Stark,” ~~said the voice again.~~ Said JARVIS.

“That is so cool,” said Daisy to Stark. She raised her eyes to the ceiling. “It’s nice to meet you, Jarvis.”

“And you, Agent Johnson,” said JARVIS.

“Just Daisy, please,” said Daisy. “And at some point I do hope I can get a look at your code. I’ve been hacking since before I was superheroing.”

“I’ll think about it,” said Stark. She shrugged, that was good enough for her.

3\. Bruce Banner

After showing her to her room (it was an entire floor!!!), Steve just sort of… left her there. It was kind of disarming, knowing that she was currently living in Avengers Tower. With Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. She had to get FitzSimmons over here to talk to them.

In fact, for now, she Skyped them.

“Hey guys,” said Daisy. She smiled at them. “Got anything pressing at the lab?”

“Actually, yes, so sorry,” said Simmons, her face apologetic. “I’ve got to make sure these samples get transfused right, and Fitz is working on another prototype that is needed pronto, but we’ll call you back!”

“Of course, get to work,” she said, and hung up too quickly. She winced to herself as she realized she forgot to say goodbye. She wondered where Steve was, or even Stark. The only two she’d talked to so far. But Steve had told her that it was likely that someone would be in the common room at some point, so… maybe she could check it out?

“Hey, Jarvis?” she tried. She didn't know if he worked for everyone, or just Stark.

“Yes, Agent Johnson?” _It worked!_

“Is anyone in the common area?” asked Daisy.

“Just Doctor Banner,” said Jarvis.

“Thank you.” Daisy didn’t know what to do. On the one hand, she liked scientists, and she totally wanted to brag to FitzSimmons about meeting two of their heros. On the other hand, it’d be cool if Simmons and Fitz got to meet him, or at least video him, with her. But, she was really bored, sitting in a room by herself isn’t her favorite thing, not after quarantine and the Cage and the White Room, that she had forgotten the name of. So she was going to the common room anyway.

She got in the elevator and hit the right button. Jarvis took her down to the common room. When the doors opened, she saw Dr. Banner sitting in front of the TV, playing what looked to be Super Mario Bros. He took his eyes off the screen for one second to look at her.

“Dr. Banner?” asked Daisy. “Hi, my name is Daisy Johnson.” she shrugged. “You might have heard of Quake?”

He nodded, his eyes still on the screen. He hit a good combination of buttons, but the TV said that Mario had died, so she moved a little closer, watching him.

“Hello,” he said, his eyes fixing on her face. “I’m Bruce.”

“I know,” she said. She winced. “Sorry, that was weird. I just have these two friends who won’t shut up about you.”

It was his turn to wince. “Big Avengers fanatics?”

“No, they’re scientists. Fitz is totally in love with your work on gamma radiation,” she said. “Simmons too. They probably want to meet you.”

He broke out into a genuine smile. “It’d be lovely to meet fellow scientists.”

“I’ll set up a meeting,” she said, hoping to death that . She pulled out her phone and texted Simmons.

 _Hey, listen, i’m talking to Bruce Banner, because he’s in the same tower as me !!!  
_ _and he said that he’d be willing to meet you two, if you wanted to!_ _  
_ probably over video but if you’re ever in new york…  
 _and i could probably talk stark into joining too  
_ especially if i got steve on my side

“I just texted Simmons, but she probably won’t reply for a bit, it seemed like there’d been a complication over there,” she said. “Sorry, Dr. Banner.”

“Bruce is fine. And that’s okay,” he said, still smiling. “In the meantime, do you want to join me in Super Mario?”

“Daisy. And that might genuinely make my day, and I say that having eaten breakfast after talking to Tony Stark,” she said with a grin. He hands her a controler.

“I’ll have to warn you, I’m not the best at this game,” he said wryly. "We play it a lot, but I've never taken to it."

“Don’t worry, I racked up major hours on this game the last time I was in quarantine,” she said. Simmons had updated the QSK (Quarantine Survival Kit) after the last time someone had to stay in there. It was sort of a tribute to Bobbi. She smiled at him.

They go, off to the races on a few of the levels on World 6. They’re on the End Castle when they both die, Bruce going to one life left and Daisy to three, and Bruce put his controller down.

“So, I’m guessing it wasn’t just you and your scientists?” asked Bruce. He looked interested, so she told him. 

“Nah, we had May too. And Mack and Yoyo came a lot. And Mace before… things…” said Daisy. She makes a conscious decision to not add Coulson. “Mack became the director a little while after Mace stepped down. I’m sure you heard about that. And Yoyo is another inhuman, she’s a badass, and she can move super fast, but she gets back to where she started after about one second. Simmons had so much fun in the lab trying to figure out how it worked. May was my SO after the last one turned out to be a murderous psychopath hydra agent. May’s totally a badass, really scary, but totally a mom inside when you get to know her.”

“That sounds cozy,” said Bruce.

“Maybe try crazy,” she said, and then winced a little bit. “Though I’m sure you’ve got your share of the madhouse here.”

“Yeah,” said Bruce, and she smiled. “Yeah, we do.”

4\. Thor

“Mr. Jarvis has informed me of the other joining our team. I would appreciate seeing how you fared in battle,” said Thor. She decided to like Thor, because he was so similar to Lady Sif. According to Lady Sif, it was Thor who helped her become one of the first women of Asgard to be a warrior. So of course she liked him. Plus the first words he said to her were to challenge her to a fight, so May would be proud.

“Against a god? I think I know who’s gonna win,” called Stark. Now she’s caught because she knows she can’t beat Thor, but she also can’t agree with Tony Stark too many times, or Coulson would hurt something. Probably with the taser he only seemed to have when he was talking to Stark. Or about Stark.

“I don’t know about that,” said Daisy. She let a little cockiness flow into her tone. “But I bet anything I could beat _you_.”

“Ooh, she got you there, Stark,” called Barton’s voice from across the room. She turned to him and did her best not to stiffen as she realized he had gotten far into the room without anyone hearing. Stark flipped him off, and Barton returned the gesture.

“Lady Son of John,” said Thor, and he looked remarkably unconfused about that title.

“Daisy works,” she said.

“So, Lady Son of John,” said Stark, his voice mischievous, “do you accept Thor’s challenge?”

Daisy knew that he only said that to say _Lady Son of John_ , but she was laughing at Thor too, so it’s fine. “I do. I’ll meet you in the gyms in five? And everyone else is allowed to watch.”

She raced back to her room, got herself ready, and tried to figure out a strategy. She remembered training with Mack, but he’s not an alien demi-god. Just the same size as one.

It’s not until she’s on the mats, with one minute to spare, and Thor enters too, that she realizes just how much taller Thor is than Mack.

“Lady Son of John,” said Thor again. “I bid you good luck.”

“Thanks, you too!”

And they were off. Thor didn’t really have a fighting style beyond hit things with his hammer, so he was definitely a better fighter against a lot of enemies. His style was simple, hit her with his hammer hard enough to knock her out or drop it on her. Hers was simple too, push the hammer away with her quaking, and try to trip her up. Once, she had him pinned, and had disarmed his hammer, but he summoned it back to his hand, and she had to roll away. She probably didn’t have the upper hand with hand-to-hand, but she was holding her own in a fight of powers, which did wonders for her ego. Eventually, as they were both breathing heavy, he aimed a kick at her feet, and she jumped up to avoid it, but he tapped his hammer at her, and she ended up crushed underneath it. She tapped out, still huffing her breaths out.

“You have fought with valor, young Daisy. You did well,” said Thor. She smiled at him.

“Thanks, and you really gave me a run for my money,” said Daisy. “I’m going to end up training so much, if my SO gets a hold of this footage.”

“Remind me never to take you on, especially without the suit,” said Stark. She shot a grin at him.

“What makes you think your lunk of metal can beat me?” asked Daisy. He made a mock offensive gesture.

“Wanna have a Repulsers VS Quake Battle?” asked Stark.

“Not right now, I’m pooped,” said Daisy.

5\. Natasha Romanoff

She was just setting up the skype as Romanoff came in. Of all of the people in this tower, she’s well aware of which one’s the most dangerous, even after fighting Thor. Natasha Romanoff posted her entire history online, to save the world. And she had totally read through all of it. The others’ too, as many files as she could, but Black Widow had always been her favorite Avenger, and she’d modeled her fighting style off of that until she met May.

As Tony and Bruce were nerding out with FitzSimmons (or vice versa, she couldn’t tell anymore), Romanoff became the second person to sneak behind her today, and that scared the fuck out of her.

“Daisy Johnson,” she said, and her voice was legitimately calm. “I recognize your fighting style.”

“Really? That’s cool!” she said. She smiled a bit at Romanoff. “You watched the tapes, then?”

“Yes. Come upstairs with me,” said Romanoff. Daisy nodded. This is bad. Probably very bad. They made their way to Romanoff’s floor. Romanoff’s floor reminded her of May’s house. May had all of the sharp angles. There weren’t any large hiding spots, the only ones there were for small people. Daisy suspected that was for a reason.

“Tell me, why does your fighting style remind me of one other agent, who was trained by Melinda May?” asked Romanoff.

“I don’t know,” she said. “I came from being a freelancer, but I was referred here by May. She trained a lot of newbies, at the new SHIELD base.” Bitterness seeped into her tone. She understood why the Avengers couldn’t rejoin SHIELD, not after Coulson and not after Barnes (who she still hasn’t met). But surely there’s a better way for them to communicate than leaving messages via Maria Hill?

“And how did you know Melinda May?” asked Romanoff. “She was in administration.”

“She taught me a few things. Ya know, because she was my SO,” said Daisy. She relished the raise of an eyebrow that she got from Romanoff, because she knew it was all she was going to get.

“Really? Do you know why she came back into the field?” asked Romanoff.

“This seems a little… interrogation esq, wouldn’t you think?” asked Daisy. Her primary tactic, according to the last shrink she left. Humor and avoidance. “Welcome to the team, please tell me your life story?”

“Answer the question, Agent Johnson. Why did Melinda May go back into the field?”

“A favor for Nick Fury,” said Daisy, looking down. _Shit._ She must be a bad spy, as she did give out a lot of classified information. But, to be fair, she hasn’t lied to her new team yet, so she was doing pretty well. For now.

“Oh I am going to kill him,” said Romanoff. Her eyes flashed slightly. She turned away, to the wall.

“Fury? Isn’t he, technically, in hiding to avoid being killed?” asked Daisy. Romanoff turned to her. _Okay, new plan, no pissing off the badass assassin_.

“No. Coulson,” she said. She stared at the ground. _Fuck._

“I’m pretty sure he’s actually dead,” said Daisy. She’s lying through her teeth here, but she kinda has to. Orders from the Director, and whatever.

“No, he’s not, he can’t be. This is so his style,” she said to herself. Daisy isn’t sure if she’s aware she’s talking out loud. “Sending a kid--” _She is not a_ kid “-- into our battles, because she wants to fight the good fight.” She turns back to Daisy. “Who is the current Director?”

“Director Mace.”

“And who was his predecessor?” asked Agent Romanoff. She bores her eyes right into Daisy’s as if she can just pluck the truth from her. She probably can. _There’s definitely not a truth serum._ They wouldn't need one, not with Morse and Romanoff as interrogators.

“Director Gonzales, commander of the Illiad,” said Daisy, and technically it’s true. “Along with his wizard’s council of about five people.”

“Before that?”

“I’d assume it was Director Fury or Deputy Hill who gave the Directorship to him,” said Daisy. Agent Romanoff nodded once, and turned and stalked out of the room. Daisy could feel herself falling deeper in love with Agent Romanoff, codename Black Widow, for being amazing, and Agent May, for preparing her for amazing.

 _Damn_.

AND THE PLUS ONE IS:

5+1. Clint Barton.

“What’s up?” asked Daisy, sitting on the couch next to a moody nerd. It was Fitz, unable to figure out what was going on with the others. Where they were. The minute Fitz contacted Hunter, Hunter contacted her, and she and Stark got him out of a cell- legally. Now, without telling her anything about what happened before, he was trying to find a solution. But she still didn’t know what she had missed.

“Fitz. Is there anything I need to know, anything that could affect your ability to solve this, that happened in the past?” asked Daisy. She smiled a little bit at him, and he attempted to smile back.

“Basically, we were sent through technology into an alternate universe where one of each or our mistakes was fixed. Bahrain, for May, Coulson never _joined_ SHIELD, I really don’t know what Mace’s was, but mine was harder. My father stuck around. He was able to guide me into becoming… becoming someone known as The Doctor. I created bad tech for SHIELD. SHIELD was dark, bad. We _hunted_ Inhumans. Simmons went into the framework, managed to get us out, but we have all the memories of what we did in there. How it turned me bad. I remember two lives, Daisy. And in the other one I was a bad person.”

“Fitz, that’s not you. You’re not that crazy, creepy dude. You’re our Fitz. You like playing video games and being right. You’re ours. Now go get Simmons back, so she can tell you too.”

“You’re the best, Daisy,” said Fitz, and she hugged him. He sunk into it. They loved each other like siblings.

“You too,” she said. She extracted himself and patted him on the shoulder. “You got this!”

She walked out of the science room that Fitz was in. But, as it happened, she walked into Clint Barton, staring at the feed of Fitz working. She didn’t know Barton that well, but they were both Agents, and they were both good, and she knew a lot more about him than she expected to.

“What’s up?” asked Daisy.

“Coulson was in the framework,” said Coulson. She frowned at him. “Fitz was on your team, and Coulson was on his team, so you were on Coulson’s team.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, looking at Clint. “You were close?”

“We were. I… I would have said I love you, that morning.”

“Before…”

“Before The Battle of New York,” said Barton.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I was under orders not to tell, but I think Romanoff knew.”

“Of course she knew. She’s fucking magic,” said Barton, but with only a little anger. More... fondness.

“I’m sorry,” she repeated again.

“I have to go,” said Barton.

“Are you okay?”

“Of course not! My boyfriend, who I was in love with, was just revealed to be alive after way too long of not knowing, and now I can’t sock him in the face, because he’s off in the mystical land of who knows what the fuck!” he sighed. He took a deep breath. “Can you tell me… everything?”

“It all started when I was walking along the New York streets, and a building blew up. Instead of running away, I grabbed my phone and started filming.” She smiled. Coulson was going to have hell to pay from his scary secret agent family, but it was all okay.


End file.
